Jimmy's Apartment
Jimmy's Apartment is an apartment complex, where Jimmy lives and Ron Alexander uses as a workshop, that belongs to Jimmy's uncle. Jimmy (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.1). Jimmy says: "And that's why you're back puttering away in my uncle's building?" History Ron Alexander tested his atomizing pack on dummies in Jimmy's apartment. Jimmy had a bad feeling but Ron felt confident his next attempt would be a success. He advised Jimmy to stand a little further back. He did a three count then opened fire. The dummy was blown apart. Jimmy correctly guessed it was back to the drawing board. Ron noted the dummies were getting expensive. Ron still had his key to the apartment and used the space for the construction of his and Jillian Holtzmann's Remote Access Teleportation Unit. Jimmy was annoyed Ron didn't even give him a head's up he was in town. Ron filled in Jimmy on how the Ghostbusters came to have teleportation technology but Jimmy suspected he stole something and was back to puttering about in his uncle's apartment. Ron introduced Jimmy to Holtzmann then they proceeded to test it. They successfully tested it but they were unaware the Ghostbusters were conducting an experiment observing the inside of the Containment Unit. Ron and Holtzmann's unit piggybacked off the original in the Firehouse basement and thus, activated it as well. Peter Venkman deposited a ghost at the same time and inadvertently set off a chain reaction. Jimmy radioed Ron and informed him the teleportation unit was acting weird. Ron and Holtzmann teleported back into the apartment and watched as their invention generated several portals at once. Holtzmann knew the unit lacked the power to make so many at once and threw a big switch but nothing happened. Ron pulled the plug on the unit and turned it off. He guessed Holtzmann turned off the refrigerator instead then insisted they could fix the glitch. Jimmy prayed. Trivia *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, Ron tests his equipment on a Crash Test Dummy **The Crash Test Dummy is based on Larry the Crash Test Dummy, who was voiced by Lorenzo Music one of the voices of the animated Peter Venkman. **On the dummy is the logo of the Filmation Ghostbusters. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, a figurine of the title character of Walley World from "National Lampoon's...Vacation" movies is to the right of the dummy. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, the head of the pig costume worn by Griswold at the start of "National Lampoon's European Vacation" is on the chimney altar behind Ron. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, on the table behind Jimmy is one of the hats from "The Three Amigos!" *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Issue #9, the pop art painting behind Ron and Jimmy is based on the Walley World logo from the "National Lampoon's Vacation" movie. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, in panel 3: **Still on the chimney base is the head of the pig costume worn by Griswold at the start of "National Lampoon's European Vacation". **Still on the wall is pop art of the Walley World logo from National Lampoon's Vacation movies. **Still on the table is a hat from the movie "The Three Amigos!" *On page 2 of Crossing Over Issue #1: **In panel 1 is a Crash Test Dummy. **In panel 2, on the table is a Walley World beanie. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #1 **Issue #6 References Gallery JimmysApartmentIDW01.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 JimmysApartmentIDW02.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 JimmysApartmentIDW03.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 JimmysApartmentIDW04.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JimmysApartmentIDW05.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JimmysApartmentIDW07.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JimmysApartmentIDW08.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JimmysApartmentIDW09.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations